Girlfriend
"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii 2,' Just Dance: Greatest Hits,'' Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance Unlimited''. Dancers The dancers are two females who appear to have clashing personalities. '''P1 P1 is a girl who has magenta hair in pigtails. She wears a purple singlet, purple leggings, a pink belt and a pair of pink shoes. P2 P2 is a girl who has middle-short orange hair with a green circlet. She wears a blue and white checkered school sweater, a short blue skirt and a pair of lime green shoes. Girlfriend coach 1@2x.png|P1 Girlfriend coach 1 big.png|P1 Girlfriend coach 2@2x.png|P2 Girlfriend coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is composed of two parts with checkered patterns: at the left it's purple-red and black with skulls-and-bones, and at the right it's sky blue and black with hearts. There are also two speakers and wires on the floor. They are supposed to correspond to the personalities of the two dancers - punk and good-girl. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms while jumping. Gold Move 3: Cross both of your arms. This is the final move of the routine. girlfriendgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 girlfriendgm3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *''Damn'', Motherf**king, and Hell are censored. ** In Just Dance 2, the line "What the hell were you thinking?" first appears as "What the ... were you thinking?", but then it reappears as "What were you thinking?". ** Hell is replaced with "type" in terms of audio but is still replaced with three dots (...) in the lyrics. *This is the first song by Avril Lavigne to be featured in the series. It is succeeded by Rock n Roll. *The dancers were originally going to have different color schemes. P1's beta color scheme can be seen in a photo on one of the official pages for Just Dance.https://www.facebook.com/justdance.usa/photos/a.404549274710.180440.287142134710/437268154710/ Also, the same beta element can be seen in the menu icon for Just Dance 2. However though, this icon was fixed in Just Dance: Greatest Hits and the icon now shows P2 with her final color scheme. *P1 resembles Avril Lavigne and P2 resembles the girl with glasses from the song's music video. * Girlfriend ''holds the record for the duet with the lowest pictogram count in its pictos sprite (only 13, even fewer than ''U Can't Touch This and That's The Way (I Like It), which have 14 pictograms each). Gallery Girlfriend22.jpg|Girlfriend GirlfriendJDWii2.png|Girlfriend (JD:GH/Wii 2) Girlfriendbigsquare.jpg|Girlfriend (Remake) girlfrienddancer.jpg|P1 in a different color schemehttps://www.facebook.com/justdance.usa/photos/a.404549274710.180440.287142134710/437268154710/ girlfriendpictos.png|Pictograms Screenshot_2015-02-27-08-05-29.png|Background girlfriendmenu.png Girlfriend cover@2hx.jpg|JDNOW Cover girlfriend_cover.jpg|JD Now Cover 402.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend Just Dance 2 - Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend (Wii on Wii U) Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne Just Dance Greatest Hits Girlfriend_-_Avril_Lavigne_Just_Dance_Now Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation es:Girlfriend zh:女朋友 Category:Songs Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Clean versions Category:Beta Elements Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016